Megaman: The Tale of an Eclipse
by Twi Silvermoon
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up! Now, on to the summary. Rock is enjoying some well disserved down time, but what is this? Blues shows up unexpectedly and who are these two new robots?
1. 1

DISCLAIMER: Megaman and Co. are the property of Capcom, all non official characters are mine. Please do not sue me, this is merely a statement of my fandom and love for the series.  
  
Greetings readers, I'm Twi, Twi Silvermoon, and I'm the author of this story. This is my first story here on FanFiction.net and this is my take on the Megaman universe with a little dash of my own creativity. This story will have fan characters so if you don't like stories like that then I'm just going to say, you've been warned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Megaman: The Tale of an Eclipse  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
20XX: Sometime after the King incident.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
It was a beautiful summer's day and the sun was warm. A young, teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes, who wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt, sat leisurely outside in a tree and watched the clouds go by. This was no ordinary boy though, nor was he even human, he was a robot, for this youth was non-other than the hero of the world known as, Megaman. Though if anyone were to look at him now they would not be the wiser for he was only Megaman, the blue bomber, when he wore his trade mark blue armor, but for this one moment he was his true self, just plain, ordinary Rock. He was in a very cheerful mood, and for good reason, the world had been at peace for three months now. There had been no need of the blue bomber, which meant Rock could be himself, and relax. Just then a young girl in a red dress stepped out of the large, near by house. Her blond ponytail swayed in the gentle breeze while her soft blue eyes searched for something.  
  
"Rock...! Rock...?! Rock where are you...?!" the young girl called out.  
  
Rock smiled to himself and then called back, "Hey Roll! Up here sis!"  
  
Roll's head shot up at the sound of her brother's voice; she was slightly startled, but then spotted him sitting in a tree. "There you are," she said "I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing up there anyway?" Roll's eyes held a hint of annoyance at the fact her brother had startled her, but there was also a gleam of curiosity as to why her sibling was in a tree.  
  
Rock smiled at his sister and said, "Not much," then turned his head back to the sky, "just sitting and watching the clouds go by." He then stood up on the branch he was perched on and jumped down, landing with ease. He started walking towards Roll and asked her, "So what's up? Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Yeah, there is. Dr. Light said the both of us are to report to the Lab. I'm not sure what for, but it sounded important," replied Roll. A worried look crossed her face, she spoke up again and asked, "You don't think it could be Wily, do you...?"  
  
A serious look crossed Rock's face, "I don't know," he said while turning towards the house he called home "but we better hurry just incase." He then quickly took off towards the Light household.  
  
"Right!" Roll said and followed close behind her brother.  
  
"Dr. Light!" Rock called out as he entered the Lab with Roll. "What's the..." Rock stopped dead in mid-sentence when he saw who was in the Lab.  
  
"Blues!?" cried both Rock and Roll in surprise.  
  
A teenage boy dressed in full red and gray armor leaned against one of the Lab's walls with his arms crossed over his chest. He also wore dark shades and a long yellow scarf, along with a white and red shield slung over his back. He smirked and said, "Took you long enough..." The smirk faded, "And how many times have I told you not to call me Blues...?" he said "... It's Protoman."  
  
Rock walked up to Protoman, still a little stunned by his presence, and asked, "Blues... er... Protoman, um... What are you doing here?"  
  
Protoman pushed himself off the wall and stood at his full height, then replied "What? I need a reason to come home?"  
  
"Well, no..." said Rock a little meekly, thinking he might have offended his older brother. "It's just that you usually show up when there's trouble..." explained Rock, who then got a worried look on his face. "Wait, Wily isn't...!" but before he could finish Protoman cut him off.  
  
"Cool your jets blueberry, Wily ain't up to nothin as far as I know..." interjected Protoman before his young brother could get himself all worked up.  
  
Rock scowled and mumbled, "Don't call me a blueberry..." In a more audible voice, minus the scowl, "Well, if you're not here because of Wily, then why are you here?" he asked, still a little annoyed at his bother's remark.  
  
"Well if you must know..." Protoman said "Dr. Light asked me here to assist him with the construction of our little sisters, so I've actually been coming and going for the past two months now."  
  
"Sisters...?" stated the confused Rock and Roll in unison.  
  
Protoman smirked as he said, "Yep... Rock, meet our replacements. Unlike you and me, these two were made to fight." As he said this he jerked his thumb over into the direction of two worktables cover by sheets.  
  
"Re... Replacements?!" exclaimed Rock in fright and shock.  
  
Just then a scolding shout came from behind Protoman, "BLUES!" Protoman cringed at the sound of the shout for he knew who had shouted. It was Dr. Light, he was standing just behind Protoman with a not so pleased look on his face.  
  
Protoman turned around to face Dr. Light with a nervous smile on his face. "Oh! Hey there Dr. Light... heh, heh..." Protoman said, trying to fake a surprised and innocent tone.  
  
"Blues, how many times have I told you not to tease your siblings...?" Dr. Light scolded.  
  
Protoman just turned to walk off with his arms behind his head and said, "Oh come on doc. Where's the fun in having a younger brother if I can't torment him once in a while...?"  
  
Dr. Light sighed and shook his head as Protoman walked off and Rock timidly approached him. Rock had a hurt look on his face and his head was down when he spoke, "Um, dad...? You're not REALY going to replaces us, are you...?"  
  
While putting a hand on his son's shoulder, Dr. Light bent down to Rock's height, and said, "Rock, I would never replace any of you."  
  
"But then why did you build them...? And why didn't you tell us...?" Rock asked, the confusion and hurt apparent on his face.  
  
Dr. Light sighed. He then stood up, releasing his grip on Rock, and looked down at his son. "I built them not to replace you, but to help you against Dr. Wily. I didn't tell you about them because I thought you had a pretty full plate as of late, so I neglected to tell you," Dr. Light answered.  
  
"But I haven't had anything to worry about lately..." Rock said with confusion.  
  
"That's just it Rock, you haven't had anything to worry about lately. You get so little time to yourself and to relax with Wily out there so I didn't want to bother you with it. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I hope you understand why I didn't," explained Dr. Light.  
  
Rock smiled, then nodded in understanding. "I appreciate the thought Dr. Light, but I still wish you had told me or at least Roll," he responded with a smile.  
  
"So Dr. Light, are our new sisters the important thing you wanted to talk to us about...?" asked Roll.  
  
As Light turned to face Roll he replied, "Yes, I was going to tell you of them a bit my gently but Blues beat me to it. I also chose to tell you of them today because they are now ready for activation." Then he turned to Blues, who was off to the side, "OK Blues," Light said and signaled him to proceed.  
  
"Right!" Protoman said and walked over to where their new sisters where located, "And it's Protoman doc..." He then pulled the sheets off of the two lab tables revealing two small female androids, one in black armor and the other in white. "Rock, Roll, meet our sisters..." Protoman said with a smirk, "Luna..." Protoman indicated the one the left, "... and Solara," then the on the right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well what did you all think? Please review, if I get positive feed back I might continue or I just might continue anyway. Oh well, I guess we'll find out eventually. Till then, toodles.  
  
Twi 


	2. 2

Thanks for all of your reviews guys! I had actually already had this part written out, so I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't give Luan and Solara a description. See I had the description in this chapter and it just worked better to end the first one where I did, so again I apologized for my sorry attempt at suspense. .'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luna was in black armor and a light gray under suit. The armor's design was similar to Megaman's but had chest armor and a light gray halo attached to her helmet. On her armor there were two silver crescent moon symbols, one in the center of her chest plate and the other was located on her helmet, attaching the halo to it.  
  
Solara was in white armor and a dark gray under suit. Her armor design was exactly like Luna's except that instead of a halo on her helmet she had two gold spikes similar to Quickman's. Like Luna, Solara had two little symbols, but instead of silver moons she had gold suns.  
  
Dr. Light walked up to the giant super computer in the room and pressed a few keys. "Computer! Begin activation sequences of units Luna and Solara," Dr. Light commanded the computer.  
  
'Acknowledged,' replied the computer in its robotic voice. 'Activation start up sequences successful. Commencing activation of Luna,' said the computer, then the whir of machinery could be heard. The computer paused before it spoke again, 'Do you wish to continue?' it asked.  
  
"Yes, proceed with the activation of Solara," answered Dr. Light. He then walked away from the computer to stand next to his children and watch his newest creations come to life.  
  
'Acknowledged. Commencing activation of Solara,' stated the computer.  
  
"How long will it take them to activate?" Roll asked her father  
  
"At most it should take a couple of minutes," replied Dr. Light, all the while keeping an eye on the computer readouts.  
  
While Roll and Dr. Light were talking, Luna began to stir and as opened her eyes the computer announced, 'Luna activated.'  
  
Luna slowly sat up on the lab table; her head hung low as her body slumped slightly forward as she sat. Her face was blank and her half opened brown eyes where hollow. Then in a metallic voice her on board computer said, "Running systems check... Scanning..."  
  
The entire room was silent as they watched in anticipation for the new life to fully activate. It was as if time was frozen. Then the silence was shattered when the metallic voice of Luna's onboard computer stated loudly, "Warning! Error detected! Attempting to correct...!"  
  
"An error!?" cried Dr. Light with a shocked expression, which quickly turned to worry. "Oh dear... I need to disengage Solora's activation!" Dr. Light said as he started towards the computer.  
  
"But why...? Shouldn't you be trying to help Luna?" Roll asked, the worry and confusion apparent on her face.  
  
"Because Luna's and Solara's programming is almost identical. If Luna has an error then it's very likely that Solara has the same error! There's not much I can do for Luna now that she's entered the second stage of activation, we just have to hope her systems can fix the error," Dr. Light answered quickly. "I may not be able to help Luna but I might be able to stop it from happening to Solara," he said, half to him self, as he made his way to the computer.  
  
Before Light could even reach the keys of the computer it chirped to life again, 'Solara activated.'  
  
Crap! Dr Light wasn't fast enough! Rang through Blues's mind as a cringe appeared on his face.  
  
Solara sat up on the lab table in pretty much the same fashion Luna had. Her hollow blue eyes were drooped as she starred off into space. Then, just as Luna's had, Solara's on board computer announced, "Running systems check... Scanning..."  
  
Everyone held their breath, hoping the error would not occur in Solora. The tension in the room was so thick that one could practically see in hanging in the air. Just then Luna's on board computer chirped back to life, "Error has been corrected... Continuing systems check... ...Systems check complete. All systems functional. Bringing unit to full consciousness." At hearing that everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Luna's eyes fully opened and were filled with the spark of life, her body became less limp and she sat up straight, and her face was no longer expressionless. On her face in place of the blank stare was a look of curiosity as she examined her surroundings. She then swung her legs over the side of the table and she sat there just letting her legs swing as she looked around the room. When she finally noticed everybody she turned her head and blinked at them.  
  
Just then Solara's presence was brought back to everyone's attention as her on board computer announced, "System check complete. All systems functional. Bringing unit to full consciousness." Just as Luna's had, the haze in Solara's eyes left and was replaced by the bright spark of awareness. Solara turned to face Luna, who had been staring at her with curiousity the entire time. When their eyes met, it was as if something private passed between them, a conversation that only they could hear, then they both smiled.  
  
Once Dr. Light finally found his ability to move, he walked up to his creations. As he drew near Luna and Solara both hopped off their lab tables and turned to face him. Dr. Light looked fondly at his creations; he then bent down so he could look them in the face. "Luna? Solara? Do you know who I am?" he asked in a gentle voice.  
  
They both nodded and Solara answered happily, "Yes. You are Dr. Thomas Light, our father and creator."  
  
"Good, very good." Light said softly. "Now do you know who they are?" he asked in a more audible voice as he moved aside so the twins could see the others.  
  
Again, they both nodded in unison and Solara once again answered the question correctly. The entire time Luna had not said a thing even though she acknowledged Dr. Light's questions and the others in the room. Her face gave away no emotion, but her eyes were sharp and serious.  
  
Protoman was the only one to notice this. "Hey doc. Why don't you try asking only Luna a question." Protoman said.  
  
"Huh? What for?" Rock asked as everyone turned to look at Protoman.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Luna hasn't made a sound since she activated," stated the red robot. "I just want to hear her say something just to make sure that glitch isn't effecting her," Proto said coolly.  
  
Dr. Light paused for a moment, then turn back around to face Luna. He knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then took a deep breath and in a gentle voice asked, "Luna, do you know what purpose you and your sister were created for?"  
  
Luna had been looking him directly in the eye the entire time. For her response she nodded a slow yes, never once breaking eye contact.  
  
"Good. Could you tell me what that purpose is?" Light asked, he's voice still very gentle.  
  
Luna just stared at Dr. Light; her eyes quickly glanced over to Protoman then darted back. There was a long pause. "We were created to help our brothers in the fight against Wily."  
  
Dr. Light smiled broadly. "Very good Luna, that's correct," he said as he stood up.  
  
As Light went to record the results of the activations, Luna walked up to Protoman and said, "You know, just because I didn't feel like talking doesn't mean I have a glitch." With that said Luna went back of to her lab table and hopped back on top of it, leaving Protoman standing there slightly stunned.  
  
Solara just watched as her sister swung her legs in boredom, she then turned her attention to her other siblings. She then walked up to her brother Rock. She started to walk circles around him, looking him up and down as if she were sizing him up.  
  
"Umm, Solara? What are you doing?" Rock asked his new little sister as she walked around him.  
  
Solara stopped right in front of Rock with her hand was on her chin and her elbow was resting on her other arm that was folded across her chest. She held a perplexed look on her faces as she said, "I'm trying to figure out how you managed to defeat Wily so many times before. I mean, I see no weapons and no armor what so ever. It just doesn't make sense that you were able to defeat all those armies of heavily armed robots."  
  
Rock, Roll, and Protoman were just dumbfounded by the statement their little sister had just make. Luna on the other hand was sitting on the lab table, trying to keep from laughing. She failed miserably, seeming that with in five seconds she burst out laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides and nearly fell off the table.  
  
"What? What's so funny...?" Solara asked her sister in bewilderment.  
  
"Solara... giggle... you should check ALL your information files before you go asking questions," Luna answered while trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
Solara just shrugged and proceeded to check her information files. Solara looked as if she was thinking, but that's what most robots look like when they're checking files. Solara's face suddenly flushed with embarrassment, then she quickly turned to Rock and said, "Oh I am so sorry! I feel so embarrassed now. I just assumed that you always looked like this. I had no idea we could remove our armors."  
  
"Speaking of which." Roll said as she turned to Dr. Light, "Dad, did you get Luna and Solara some civilian clothing?"  
  
Dr. Light turned form his work to face his children, "Well, yes. It's nothing fancy, just a basic white T-shirt and jeans for the both of them. Latter after we've gotten them settled we'll have to go shopping for some other clothes for them," answered Light.  
  
Just then the lab intercom crackled to life. "Hey doc, can we come in yet or what?" said a males voice over the intercom.  
  
There was a pause, then a deeper voice spoke, "Yeah, we've been waiting up here forever!"  
  
Dr. Light smiled then turned and looked at the window of the Lab control room, which was located on the upper half of the east wall. "Yes you can all come down now," Dr Light said in a loud voice so he could be heard. Shortly after Light's response, the door leading up to the control room slid open revealing a dark staircase and from the dark doorway came six figures.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I know what you're thinking, "boy that glitch was sure anticlimactic", but I swear, it has a point and will be a very important clue latter on in the story. (That is if I ever get that far) Oh and for those of you I may have gotten hooked on my story, I'm sorry but this is all the stuff I had prewritten so updates won't come as quickly as this one did. Please don't kill me! Oh and please review, feed back is great for motivation and it lets me know if I'm doing this right.   
  
Twi 


	3. 3

I know! It's been along time since my last update. Lots of things have just been getting in the way: viruses, vacation, writers block, laziness, parents dragging me off to places when ever I sit down to write, etc.  
  
'Excuses, excuses, excuses' admit it, that's probably what you're all thinking.  
  
Well again I'm sorry for it taking so long, but I did warn you all that it would take a lot longer for me to up-date next seeming I had already put up all my pre-written stuff. The next up date will probably take even longer considering this one is shorter than the rest because I wanted to up-date for you guys! If you happen to be looking for a reason why it takes me so long to update well here it is: I'm an artist, not writer, I type slower than the hills, and it takes for ever to proof read because my spelling an grammar skills suck.  
  
Now onto the up-date! XD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Luna and Solara watched with curiosity as the six strange robots walked into the lab. It was the original robot master, created by both Wily and Light. Elecman, Fireman, Iceman, Gutsman, Cutman, and Bombman just stood in front of their siblings. They were all grinning at the obvious confusion everyone, except Protoman and Dr. Light, had.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder where you guys where." Rock said to his half siblings. He then asked, "So why here you up in the control room instead of down here with the rest of us?"  
  
Elecman just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on Rock! Use your head. They were just activated. Exposing they to some many people at once when they first woke up could have overloaded their systems. That's why we were in the control room, so we could still see them activated without being seen our selves."  
  
After a moment of thought, Luna said, "I have no information on these robots."  
  
"What?" Rock and Roll said in shock. They were surprised that Luna would have no information on their brothers.  
  
"Oh no, maybe it's the glitch." Roll said with worry.  
  
Upon hearing this Luna spun around, the irritation apparent on her face, and growled, "How many times do I have to tell you people I don't have glitch!"  
  
Everyone was slightly taken aback by Luna's out burst, even Protoman, who was very hard to surprise, was slightly shocked. The only person that seemed unfazed was Solara, who finally broke the silence of shock by saying, "I don't know why you all think Luna has a glitch. I can't seem to find any information on these robots either but you don't say that I have a glitch."  
  
Cutman smiled and said, "Well at least we know the doc programmed them with some decent common sense." He then glanced over at Rock and his smile broadened as he said, "Unlike some people." Rock just responded with a glare of mock anger.  
  
"You know, Solara is right. The absence of our information in their data files is no glitch. Dr. Light didn't program them with information about everything." Fireman sated coolly.  
  
"Wait a minute! You knew about this!?" Rock asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh come on Rock, you didn't seriously think that with just Proto's help that Dr. Light could have finished Luna and Solara in such a short amount of time did you? Besides not all of us worked directly on the project, I mean somebody had to kept you and Roll occupied so as not to ruin the surprise." Bombman said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Alright, I can see why you didn't tell Rock, but why was I left in the dark!?" Roll demanded.  
  
"Ah, Roll, you know you can't keep a secret very well form Rock, he would have seen right through you if you had known." responded Iceman cheerfully.  
  
"Roll, why don't you take Luna and Solara into the back room where I've set aside some cloths for them and help them out of their armor," Dr. Light suggested before Roll could unleash her wrath.  
  
"All right," sighed Roll, "come on you two." She then ushered the twins out of the lab.  
  
After watching his sisters leave, Rock turned back to his father and asked, "So dad, why didn't you program Luna and Solara with information on the robot masters?"  
  
Dr. Light took a large breath like he usually did when he was going to give a long explanation, then said, "I'm testing a new learn program with them, along with a couple of other things. The learn program, I'm hopping, will make them more human." Before Dr. Light continued with his explanation, he noticed a change in Rock's expressing, sensing Rock's distress Dr. Light quickly said, "Don't say it Rock. You are more human than many humans' them selves, but the problem is I don't know how it happened. Your "humanity" was a happy accident, so was Protoman's and Roll's. The robot masters may seem human, but it's only through extensive programming and a basic learn program." Dr. Light explained, then turned to the robot masters, "No offence boys."  
  
"None taken doc," Gutsman replied.  
  
"Now as I was saying, the learn program is meant to work off little information so they can learn things like humans do. I'm hoping this will let them develop on their own instead their personalities being programmed. The only things I programmed them with are: the three laws; basic motor functions; how to activate their weapons; who they are; who I am; who you, Blues, and Roll are; and who Wily is. There are a few other basic things they are programmed with, like what a verity of objects and places are. Anything other than that they will have to learn on their own." Dr. Light said, finishing his explanation.  
  
"Wait, then does that mean they don't have any combat information?" Rock asked.  
  
"Right little bro, that means they'll have to learn how to fight." Protoman confirmed.  
  
"Well how are they supposed to help us against Wily if they don't know how to fight?" Rock still questioned.  
  
"They won't be able to help out immediately, but with the new learn program they should catch on a lot faster than your systems were capable of when you first started out. And when they do learn to fight, they will make powerful additions to our side." answered Dr. Light.  
  
Just then Roll returned to the Lab with Luna and Solara dressed in white T- shirts and jeans, both of which appeared to be too large for the smaller robots. "Dad, no offence but you're awful at guessing clothing size. You honestly don't expect them to run around in these for long do you?"  
  
"Oh dear, I didn't realize those cloths would be so big," Dr. Light sighed, "I was hoping they would be fine in those for at least a day or two so we wouldn't have to expose them to the hustle and bustle of the city yet. But it seems we have no choice to take them shopping for some suitable cloths."  
  
"Yay, shopping!" Roll cried with glee.  
  
"Uh oh, Roll's gone into shopping mode. Better not bring the credit cards Dr. Light or we're going to end up coming home with the whole story instead of a few out fits." Cutman teased.  
  
"Oh I'm not that much of a shop-oholic," Said Roll in defense.  
  
At that everyone laughed, even Roll, the only ones who didn't were Luna and Solara who were completely clueless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ok just a little warning, between here and the next up-date there is going to be a time laps, not a big one, just a travel laps. Again I'm reminding you all that I write slow, so it will be a while till the next chapter.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
Please R&R! .

Twi


End file.
